


Three Indecent Acts

by mapleandmahogany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Post-War, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapleandmahogany/pseuds/mapleandmahogany
Summary: The brothers Weasley try to find someone to help George





	Three Indecent Acts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Written for The Quidditch Pitch's Birds and the Bees Challenge.

Thanks to Quizzical and Queenbe for the beta help! 

 

 

* * *

 

~^~  
  
"You are one bloody lucky bastard; you know that, right?" Charlie said, as he and his brothers watched Fleur and her sister dancing.   
  
This was no ordinary Muggle dance club, but a pavilion where Wizarding bands played, secreted away inside of Droopy and Browns in Covent Garden. Half the crowd hovered overhead on broomsticks and unlawful flying carpets, as if they were floating in a mid air pool party.  
  
"… Come on, Bill," Charlie persisted, watching as even other witches seemed affected by an inexplicable attraction to the blondes. "They're _sisters_ , we're _brothers_ ; it's perfect."  
  
Charlie's proposal was met with an abrupt cuff to back of the head.   
  
"She's too young for you, dragon shit. And Gabrielle's like _my_ sister," Bill chided him. "She's like Ginny to me. You wanna sleep with Ginny, too?"  
  
Charlie pulled a face, and Bill, dismayed by his own comment, looked at the empty glass in his hand and set it down quickly. "Forget I said that."  
  
"And in light of that disturbing image," George interrupted, "I've decided; it's time."  
  
"Time for what, exactly?" Percy asked, pulling up a chair opposite him.  
  
"Time to get laid."  
  
Percy pushed up his glasses and shook his head but still smiled while the rest of the Weasley brothers wolf-whistled and hurrahed the declaration. They'd all been pressing George to 'get out' since the end of the war, and none of their attempts had worked yet.  
  
"No time to waste then. What's your type?" Bill asked, looking around.  
  
"I have to have a 'type'?"  
  
"I think George'll have anything on legs," Percy said.  
  
"That's not true. I have requirements."  
  
"No, I don't think you do," Ron corrected. "You flirt with every bird that comes in the shop. As a matter of fact, you flirt with every bloke that comes into the shop, too."  
  
"Of course I do. That's just good business. You should too, now we've come to it."  
  
"I will not chat up the customers to make you more money!" Ron protested.  
  
"If you made the shop more money, I'd give you a raise."  
  
"You two shut it," Charlie said. "Now look around, George. Anything catch your fancy?"  
  
"I've decided not to be fussy about it. Just want to get laid, not fall in love."  
  
"A real romantic, that one," Bill said, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Aww, the boy's just hard up. How long's it been, anyway?"  
  
"Been?" George asked.   
  
"Don't play thick. How long since you got a leg over? War? Pre-war?"  
  
"Right." George cleared his throat and took another drink and smirked before looking up again. "Actually, I've … never. Never." He finished with confidence.  
  
For a room full of people, the air among their tiny gathering had grown very quiet.   
  
"What do y'mean 'never'?" Charlie asked.  
  
"You joking?" Bill blinked at him.  
  
"You've got to be joking," Percy insisted.  
  
"Ironically, I'm not joking at all," George said, meeting stunned faces with a casual grin.   
  
"But, why not?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ah-ha! _Finally_ someone asks the important question. Took you long enough to get to it."  
  
"Don't keep it a secret now. Why the hell are you, still?" Charlie faltered.  
  
George looked around at his brothers’ faces, all expressions ranging from confusion to pity. He took his time popping the top off another bottle of cider before speaking.  
  
"I made of vow of chastity with Fred, way back when we first started Wheezes, when we were still at school even."  
  
At the continued furrowed brows on the faces looking at him, George chuckled and continued.  
  
"It was for the business. You know certain magic is more powerful when performed by a virgin, right? Some of the products we make, pretty powerful stuff for a couple of seventeen year olds, you reckon?"  
  
"I just thought you were really good."  
  
"We are! … Were." George frowned but shook it off quickly. "I _am_ good, but some things are made a lot stronger when they contain virgin hair or on occasion, blood."  
  
"That's Black Magic!" Percy gasped.  
  
"Is not! We were very careful about that."  
  
"No, George is right," Bill agreed. "It really isn't. Invoking magic under the binds of purity and innocence is very powerful, but it's not Dark Magic. It's old, but not Dark."  
  
"See? Pure and Powerful, that's me." George said.  
  
"But … you're like twenty-three or something," Charlie said, still incredulous.  
  
"Only twenty-one! But that _is_ the point, really."  
  
"Right, _Pure Magics_ lose their potency beyond twenty-one years," Bill said.  
  
"Exactly. It's no use to me anymore, I'm too old."  
  
"Still …" Bill examined George with a serious expression. "I bet you'd make one hell of a virgin sacrifice."  
  
"There we go, we should sacrifice him!" Charlie laughed.  
  
"That _is_ Black Magic. There will be no sacrificing virgins!" Percy tutted.  
  
"Too right!" George agreed, brandishing his wand in defense. "Besides, I'm wicked handy with a hex or two and faster than you dirty fuckers - and I mean that in the literal sense, of course. But after tonight, I'll be just as impure as you lot."  
  
"Honestly, there's nothing wrong with it." Percy said. "There's no rush to lose it."  
  
"No, there's really not," Ron agreed.  
  
George snorted. "Thanks ever so …"  
  
"But never? Not anything?" Bill pressed.  
  
George surveyed his audience, always pleased to have captive listeners.   
  
"Well a fair few hands have made it to the Holy Land, you know what I mean?" George air-wanked for clarity which none of them needed. "But the rest, no."  
  
"Wow, even Ronnie's got a leg over by now," Charlie said, ruffling his baby brother's head.  
  
"Hey!" Ron swatted at him.  
  
"Even Ginny's been and done, for that matter," Bill added.  
  
Harry, just returning with a round of drinks floating neatly ahead of him was suddenly punched in the arm and shoved from several directions as he was buffeted among the redheads towards the table.  
  
"What was that for?" Harry shouted, rubbing his arms and looking bewildered.  
  
"You shagged Ginny," Ron said.  
  
Harry's eyes went wide. "What? Well, not just _now_!"   
  
"Don’t think there's a statute of limitations on boffin' our little sister, Harry," George said.  
  
"So I'm going to be subjected to random abuse forever?"  
  
"At least until you marry the girl."  
  
"Ha! Tell _her_ that," Harry grumbled and sunk into his chair with his drink, attempting to go unnoticed.   
  
"Enough about Harry," Charlie said. "I want to know more about George's virginity."  
  
"We're talking about virginity now?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, just George's," Percy clarified.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because I still have it," George answered, as if the whole thing couldn't amuse him more. "Or, 'own it'? 'Claim it'? How's that work?" he asked Bill.   
  
"'Have it' will do," Bill answered, looking thoughtful.  
  
"I still just can't believe it," Ron said.  
  
"So, you're serious?" Harry asked George.  
  
"You know I don't do _serious_ , but in fact, no, I have never lain with another," George answered and blithely popped a chip into his mouth.   
  
"Can't believe you swore off sex to make loads of money. That's like the opposite of prostitution. Is there a word for that?" Ron pondered.  
  
"Fuck the etymology. This is mental. I'm getting my little brother laid tonight!" Charlie declared.  
  
"That sounds weird, you know?" Percy said.  
  
"You know what I mean." Charlie looked out at the crowd of people before them.  
  
"Hang on," Bill said, taking Charlie by the arm. "It's different now."  
  
"How so?" Charlie asked. "The boy's even worse off than we thought. If we don't get him laid soon, he might injure somebody."  
  
They all chuckled but Ron had to agree with Bill.   
  
"No, he can't just have some random one off for his first time. It's not right."  
  
"Maybe if we found someone particularly lovely?" Percy suggested. "A witch who would make it good for him?"  
  
"Excuse me, don't I get a say in the matter?" George interrupted.  
  
"Hush up now, we're working this out." Bill waved him off. "We could go with someone 'sweet' and all that, but how about someone older, not afraid to get creative – it's not like our George is a shrinking violet, you know?"  
  
"This is what I've come to," George said to Ron, rolling his eyes. "Having my older brothers plan my first shag for me."  
  
"Well, you did bring it up."  
  
"Yeah, but I thought it'd be something more along the lines of me getting good and sloshed, spinning me in a circle three times and levitating me to the nearest slag."  
  
"I wouldn't discount the possibility just yet."  
  
Bill, Charlie, and Percy's discussion had descended to relative merits of breast size and fertility potential of wand cores.  
  
"Where's Lee, anyway?" George said offhandedly as he peered through the crowd. "He said he was coming, didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, he's coming," Harry answered, giving a safe contribution to the conversation.  
  
A group of young men walked past their table, fresh out of Hogwarts by the look of them, and George's gaze lingered on them. One looked nervous, fussing with his hair and running his hands over his chest as he smoothed his robes. George smiled into his bottle as he took a drink, admiring the boy as he walked away with his friends.  
  
When George's attention turned back to the table, Ron was giving him a piercing look.  
  
"Something tells me our brothers are wasting their time over there," he said.   
  
"What makes you say that, ickle wise one?"   
  
"Because suddenly I'm thinking there's not a witch in the place that you'd be interested in. Am I right?"  
  
George gave him a wide grin and shrugged. "Guess I wouldn't really know, would I? Seeing as how I never."  
  
"Nooo, no. It doesn't work that way," Ron said, picking up Percy's drink from across the table. "I knew ages before I actually did the deed."   
  
"Seeing as how I haven't done it yet, I'll defer to your expansive experience."   
  
"Ok, do me a favor. See that girl over there?" Ron pointed.   
  
"Orange robes, green … _thing_ in her hair?"  
  
"That's her. Now, you know I love Hermione and I would _never_ betray her, yeah? But I can think of at least three indecent acts that I could get it up for with that girl. She's just got that … I dunno what it is. What is it, Harry?"  
  
"If I answer, am I gonna get punched in the arm again?"  
  
"True. You'd better not talk."  
  
Harry nodded and resolutely pursed his lips keeping silent.  
  
"I'll grant you, she's a pretty face." George tilted his head, admiring the girl. "But have a go at this, little brother; that bloke, there." George pointed to a boy on a flying carpet, laughing with his friends below. He had short, tightly curled hair and high cheekbones. "I haven't actually performed three indecent acts but I could definitely get it up for him." He looked at Ron. "Couldn't you? Just for the sake of argument."  
  
" _No_." Ron scrunched up his face at him. "Absolutely _no_!"  
  
Harry sniggered but they both gave him a sharp look so he went quiet again.   
  
"Huh. So, yeah, I reckon I am then." George shrugged.   
  
"You honestly never thought of this before?"  
  
"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I've been a bit preoccupied: ingenious creations that make loads of money. And there was that pesky war that irreparably altered my life. Sound familiar?"  
  
Ron sighed and slumped back into his chair, joining Harry in his silence.   
  
"I'd already sworn off sex for the sake of the business, so it just didn't matter."  
  
"What didn't matter?" interrupted a silky baritone voice accompanied by familiar arms wrapping around his shoulders from behind.  
  
"There you are!" George reached up and leaned back to awkwardly return Lee's hug. "I thought you'd bagged off coming."  
  
"And stand up my favorite boy? Not a chance."   
  
In a room full magical spectacle, George and Lee were in a time and space all their own. George's face lit up with a sincerely contented smile when he looked at him and stared for a moment longer than George ever looked at anything else.   
Everyone had grown accustomed to how Lee had filled the void left by Fred, providing George with the comfort of platonic touch and closeness that none of his brothers could fill.   
  
With one arm still wrapped around George, Lee reached out and shook hands with Harry.  
  
"Hi, Lee," Harry said. "I'm not talking tonight."  
  
"Oh-kay." Lee nodded to accept the oddity. "Don't know much about that myself. Ron, how are you doing?"  
  
"Middling, thanks. But I'm glad you're here. I need your help."  
  
"Now don't you start," George said.  
  
Lee looked between them and chuckled. "Help with?"  
  
"Our brothers over there are trying to rid George of a case of persistent virginity."  
  
Lee laughed, a loud, contagious sound that made everyone around him smile. "You told them?"   
  
"I didn't know they'd take it so hard." George shrugged.  
  
"Your family is the most raging bunch of heteros in wizarding England. Sex is sport for them. Of course it's a big deal!" Lee shook George's shoulders as he laughed.  
  
"And naturally," Ron said, "George is taking a departure from his 'raging hetero' roots. Turns out, he's playing for your team instead." Ron took a swig from his bottle, glancing up at Lee. Harry frowned a question at Ron, but he shook his head.  
  
"What?" Lee stared unblinking at Ron before his gaze traveled slowly to George.  
"You're, what?"  
  
"Very eloquent. You should go into public speaking."  
  
Lee shut his gob and relinquished his hug on George.   
  
"You serious?"  
  
"Why do people keep asking me that?"  
  
"How can you be gay?" Lee sunk into chair, conveniently summoned by Harry before Lee landed on he floor.  
  
"Dunno. The same way you manage it, I reckon. Although with this interfering virginity, one can never be sure."  
  
"Rubbish." Lee and Ron said together.  
  
"Lee!" Percy called him in greeting.  
  
"Ah, let me go say hello," Lee said, moving towards the elder Weasleys still discussing and debating George's prospects. Lee was conspicuous standing next to the three red-headed men; his dark skin and bright green eyes made him a standout even in wizarding crowds.   
  
Ron watched George watching Lee as he greeted the brothers. The twin's friend was chameleonic; he could make women feel he was chatting them up and then share a cold pint over a Quidditch match with the guys, all the while being unapologetically homosexual.   
  
"Hey, why not him?" Ron asked, speaking in a low voice as he leaned close to George.  
  
"Lee? Nah. Not interested."  
  
"You're not? Why not? Hell, I'm straight and even I can see he's a catch," Ron mused.  
  
"'Course he's a catch. He's bloody perfect," George agreed. "But he's not interested in me."  
  
"How can you tell that?"  
  
George snorted. "Ten years of friendship and he's not looked at me once, that's how I know."  
  
"Maybe he always thought you were straight."  
  
They were interrupted when the other men's conversation carried over to them.  
  
"I'm glad you're here, Lee. You can help me."  
  
"Here we go again," George muttered  
  
"Help with what, Perce?"  
  
"We're having a little debate over what kind of girl we should send home with George tonight," Charlie said.  
  
"Did you know he was still a virgin?" Bill asked and the four heads all turned to look at George.   
  
George batted his eyelashes and waved.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I know," Lee answered, moving to set next to George again. "You sure about this?"  
  
"It's of no use to me anymore. Time to get it over with."  
  
"But it's the last Unbreakable Bond you shared with him, isn't it?"  
  
Lee put his hand over George's on the table and George squeezed his fingers in return. He nodded, meeting Lee's eyes not with sadness but with an acknowledgment of significance between them.  
  
"So then, about this girl…" Charlie started again, ever oblivious of a sentimental moment.  
  
"Boy." Ron corrected.   
  
"Boy, what?"  
  
"He means," George finally looked up from Lee, though their hands remained grasped on the table, "that I need a boy, not a girl."  
  
There was a weighty quiet around them. Lee winked at George and squeezed his hand.   
  
"Oh, you _would_ , just to be different," Percy accused.  
  
"You couldn't have mentioned this fifteen minutes ago?" Charlie huffed. "Now we have to start all over!"  
  
"Oh, no. I quit," Percy protested, sitting down, looking for his missing drink.  
  
"Pardon me." Charlie tapped a passing wizard on the shoulder. "You wouldn't happen to be gay, would you?"  
  
The heart-faced young man eyed Charlie up and down and leered.   
  
"As a matter of fact …" He sauntered so close to Charlie that they were nearly touching chests.  
  
"Wait, not me!" Charlie tried to back up but Bill put a hand between his shoulder blades to keep him in place. "It's for my brother."  
  
The man looked affronted at first, but after looking around the group, seemed pleased at the assortment of brothers to be had.   
  
"Tell me more …" he purred  
  
While Charlie spouted off some sort of demented sales pitch, Lee leaned into George.  
  
"Don't. Not like this."  
  
"Live hard; play hard," George answered. "It's about time I inverted the equation the way it should be."  
  
"I'm all for playing hard."  
  
"That's what I thought." George raised his bottle in the air in a small 'cheers' salute. "Any parting words of advice?"  
  
"I, I …I" Lee stuttered and Ron clapped him hard on the back. "I guess not."  
  
George smirked and then gave a reluctant shrug, looking mildly disappointed. "Alright then. See you on the flip side."  
  
He stood and began moving towards Charlie's selection.   
  
Ron and Harry both flailed silent gestures at Lee who went from _Gutless_ to _Gryffindor_ in a flash.   
  
"Wait!" Lee stood up. He put his hand on George's chest to stop him and leaned so close that his forehead nearly touched George's temple. "Come home with me instead."   
  
George's eyes half closed and he turned his face closer to Lee's.   
  
"Yeah? You gonna make it worth my while if I do?"  
  
Lee grunted in frustration and fisted George's shirt in his hand. "Just don't go with him."  
  
George turned his head a bit more so that his nose nudged Lee's cheek.   
  
"All right. You're on."   
  
Lee pressed his face to the back of George's hair, quasi-hiding a triumphant smile.  
  
"Sorry, mate," George called out to the man Charlie had waiting. "No vacancies here tonight."  
  
Looking thoroughly put out, he left, passing Fleur as she approached their table.   
  
" _Beel_ ," she said. "We must leave so zat I can feed Victoire. My breasts are positively 'ard. I weel be all wet soon." She pressed her hands against her bosom.   
  
" _Not_ , a word," Bill snarled, glaring as he held up a warning finger. All heads nodded solemnly while suppressing obvious arse-eating grins. "Off we go then, love. Where's your sister?"  
  
"She eez still dancing. Let her stay with the boys a leetle bit longer."  
  
"I'll take Gabrielle home," Charlie offered, somehow using his freckles to his advantage to further an innocent expression, blinking at his sister-in-law.  
  
"No you won't!" Bill said.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Charlie. You are so 'elpful," Fleur said, overriding her husband.   
  
Bill snarled at Charlie who just grinned in return.  
  
They left and Charlie didn't waste any time snatching a flying carpet and declaring his intention to take Gabrielle for a ride.  
  
"Sorry I couldn't help you with your little problem, George," Charlie said, setting his drink down.  
  
"No worries, big brother," George said, grinning as he held Lee's forearm where it wrapped around in front of him. "Your place, then?" he asked of Lee.   
  
"If you insist," Lee sighed, fronting reluctance.  
  
Their farewells were brief and Percy, Ron, and Harry avoided eye contact to keep from sniggering.  
  
Lee and George Apparated to the front of his flat and led George up the back stairway.   
  
"Are we gonna get right to it, then?" George asked. "Or are we gonna waste time making eyes at each other in the candlelight, first?"  
  
"Hush, you!" Lee scolded, standing aside to usher George in the door. " _Lumos_. You certainly can suck the romance out of a situation, you know that?"   
  
"I never requested romance, Jordan. That's your problem, you know." George threw his robe on the floor by the door. "You're always putting good assumptions on people instead of taking them at their word. I specified very clearly that I wanted to get laid. Never mentioned a word about romance."  
  
"I'm sorry, are you still talking? I stopped listening to you years ago, hadn't you noticed?"  
  
"Funny," George praised. "So, where do you like to do it? Bedroom, I suppose? The table looks sturdy enough."  
  
George reached for his trousers and made to unbutton them and Lee launched at him, grabbing his wrists to still them.  
  
"We are not shagging! Now stop being an arse."  
  
"Ah, come on, have some pity. Just a little sex. Not a lot. Just enough to devirginify me."  
  
Lee closed his eyes and laughed, the white of his teeth lighting up his smile. Though he quickly contained his delight and scolded George again.   
  
"No! You can't just have a little bit of sex. And losing your virginity is a big deal – you shouldn't be so casual about it."  
  
"Like you took it so seriously!" George poked Lee in the belly but kept a handful of Lee's shirt in his hand.  
  
"I did. My first time was very good."  
  
George snorted and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come off it. You can't still be upset about that."  
  
"Of course I can. He was _way_ too old for you!"  
  
"Was not. Kingsley was no older than me than Remus was older than Tonks, and you were okay with _them_ together."  
  
"Shacklebolt was a right old pervert, he was."  
  
"Stop it. The point was, my first time was comfortable and fun, and more importantly, I don't regret it." Lee put his arms on George's shoulders and inclined his head forward. "I wouldn't want you to regret it either."  
  
"I wouldn't regret you." George spoke honestly and without any cheek.   
  
Lee opened his mouth, but he had no further protest, so shut it again. He touched George's cheek and his expression softened.  
  
"We haven't even kissed yet."  
  
"Is that what you're waiting for?" George chuckled. He tilted his chin up and stretched to close the last inch between them.  
  
It was a light kiss, with playful, teasing tongues over one another's and then they sniggered together.  
  
"You taste like chips and vinegar," Lee said.  
  
"Were you expecting _cinnamon_ and _chocolate_ and _something indescribably wonderful_?"   
  
"No, from you I pretty much expect vinegar."   
  
"Yeah?" George kissed him again. They looked at each other with apprehension, which gave way to curiosity.  
  
Lee closed his eyes and shook his head with an irritated half-smile, showing he was about to make a decision against his better judgment.   
  
"Oh, fine. I reckon we may as well."  
  
"Excellent!" George exclaimed.  
  
"But not everything!" Lee said sharply. "Maybe just a blowjob. That counts as sex enough, right?"  
  
"Right." George glanced down at the front of Lee's trousers. "Okay, yeah, that'll do."  
  
Lee chuckled and put his hand under George's chin, raising his face up to eye level again. "No, fool, I mean I'll give _you_ one."  
  
"Oh," George said softly with a dopey grin. "That's even better!"  
  
Lee sniffed in amusement and stepped away. He shrugged off his leather waistcoat and stepped out of his shoes. George made a triumphant little sound, bounced on the balls of his feet, and then flung himself onto the sofa with his feet wide apart.   
  
"Sweep a man off his feet why don't ya?" Lee tutted.  
  
"What? You want flowers first?"  
  
Lee cleared his throat, giving George a disparaging smile, and then with a sigh, he kneeled on the floor in front of him. "No, you cocky bastard, I don't want flowers." Lee looked up at him. "I'm not just _doing you a favor_ here, you know?"  
  
"I know. I ehh- " George's next words drifted into something unintelligible when Lee put his hands on George's knees.   
  
"You absolutely sure you want this?" Lee asked, rubbing his hands slowly up and down George's thighs.  
  
George nodded. "You absolutely sure you want to put my - in your mouth?" George wrinkled his nose.  
  
Lee's shoulders slumped. He rubbed his face with one hand and then propped his elbow on George's thigh, his chin in his hand. "Okay, you _do_ get what a blowjob is, yeah?"  
  
"'Course! You put my cock in your mouth and … blow?"  
  
"God, you really are adorable, aren't you?" Lee lunged upwards and took George's face in his hands and kissed him. He pulled away slowly, looking into George's eyes before tilting his head the opposite direction and kissing him again.   
  
"Actually," Lee said, his voice altered with heavy breathing, "not so much with the blowing." His face was still close to George's and he was looking down to undo George's trousers. George watched Lee's hands work at the button and zipper without a fumble, and their eyes met when Lee put his hands on the waist to pull them down.  
  
"No blowing?" George's voice went softer and he complied with Lee's silent request and arched his hips so Lee could pull his pants down. "That's actually reassuring, to be honest."  
  
"More like _sucking_ really," Lee's voice had gone deeper, gentler. "And kissing …and licking."  
  
"Right. I've heard that." George sounded distant and even looked at Lee as if he was far away. "And you don't think it's silly? Weird? Gross?"  
  
They both looked down at George's semi-erect cock, the pretty thing clearly undecided as to whether it wanted hide in fright or stand up and seek attention.  
  
Lee shook his head. "Not at all. And no joking during, either, or I promise you'll regret it."   
  
"I won't, but – " George gasped as Lee took him in hand and began stroking "But you have to admit, it _is_ kind of a ridiculous thing to do."  
  
"If I do my job – and I always do," Lee smirked, "you won't find it so ridiculous."  
  
Lee's hand slid up and down his shaft with a firm, squeezing grip so that George grew fully hard and he let out an inadvertent groan. He trailed fingers through the dark ginger hair that gathered in curls.  
  
"Relax now, I'll make it good. … promise," Lee said as he bent forward, tucking a strand of tightly knotted hair behind his ear.   
  
He mouthed wet lips over the tip of George's cock, taking in a tiny bit more every time.   
  
"Ah, fuck. You – I can't. Oh, fuck!" George continued to garble a string of curses while his legs wriggled and stretched and straightened on either side of Lee.   
  
Lee pulled away and sniggered, rubbing both hands up the tops of George's ginger dusted thighs, up over his stomach and down his sides. "Calm down now. I know I told you it was good but you can't flail about like that."  
  
"How can I keep still when you're doing _that_?" George challenged.  
  
"Try."   
  
Once again, Lee took him into his mouth, this time taking him halfway in, and George felt Lee's tongue swirl and slide around him, retracting the foreskin and then the pressure of suction pulled another string of foul exclamations from him.  
  
"That is so fucking … Merlin's, yeah, yeah …" George tried hard to control his writhing limbs this time, which resulted in his hips moving of their own accord, and he thrust sharply upwards into Lee's mouth.  
  
Poor Lee choked and pulled away instantly, quirking a scolding eyebrow up at George.  
  
"Sorry!" George winced, biting the knuckles on the back of his fist. "Really. I'm, sorry."  
  
Lee cleared his throat. "It'd be okay, normally. You just have to warn a bloke, that's all."   
  
"Didn't mean too. Just feels - you're brilliant!"  
  
The praise seemed to invigorate Lee. He grinned and pulled off his shirt, displaying a gently chiseled chest and shoulders that made George want to reach out and touch him if his cock hadn't still been exposed and wet and waiting for more of what it had just experienced.  
  
"So you like it deep, is that it?" Lee teased, taking him in hand again and began running his tongue along the underside of George's erection.   
  
"Uh, yes?"  
  
Lee purred a low chuckle. "Stop fighting the pleasure. It's not like attacking a Bludger with a bat. You just … let yourself fly."  
  
"'kay. Flying. Yeah." George's eyelids fluttered as his cock was enveloped in warmth again. His body tensed and twitched in reaction to the tongue and lips and sucking where he'd never before experienced _suction_.   
  
Lee used his hands as well as his mouth, stroking at the base, rubbing George's thighs, cupping and caressing his balls.  
  
"You doing okay, Georgie? You like what I'm doing? You can tell me if you don't like something."   
  
George peeked one eye open and then the other before answering.   
  
"I like. I absolutely like. Zero criticism here."   
  
Lee dropped his head, nuzzling the crease of George's thigh as if he was trying to hide his pleased smile and then kissed him several times on the lower belly.  
  
"Am I okay, then? Doing it … right?" George asked, surprised at how befuddled he sounded.  
  
"You're just beautiful," Lee praised and began again.   
  
This time, George kept his eyes open. The sensation of pleasure spiked with the addition of sight to the experience and he moaned out loud. Lee flicked his tongue at the opening at the tip and then slapped George's cock against his extended tongue, which George might have found off the parchments bizarre if it hadn't felt so bloody decadent.   
  
"Ah! Ah, yes!" He found himself repeating the same unplanned phrases as he felt the heat and the wind up of orgasm welling up in him. "I'm gonna go off in a sec," George warned, struggling to keep his eyes open to watch while they wanted to squint shut with the pleasure.  
  
"Mm, hmm," Lee murmured around George's cock on an up-suck and that was it for him. He shouted and thrust upwards, scrabbling his hands on the couch. This time Lee didn't gag; he was ready and took him in deeper. His gentle hands held George in place and he hummed encouraging sounds while George came.  
  
As the tremors of his orgasm receded, Lee kneeled up to lay with his face resting against George's stomach.  
  
"Did you hear all that shouting just now?" George gasped, reaching down to stroke the side of Lee's face. "That wasn't me, was it?"  
  
Lee's shoulders shook with a silent chuckle and he tilted his head to look up at him.  
  
"You are so …" Lee reached up and put his finger to George's lips, running it over the bottom one, stretching out the moment between them. "I don't think I can think of anything to say."  
  
"I'm going to take that as a compliment. You never said how fucking fun that was!" George stretched, prompting Lee get up and sit next to him on the sofa.   
  
"Didn't see any reason to torment you, what with the Unbreakable Vow and all."  
  
"You're a real mate." George kicked his pants and trousers off his ankles and turned so that he was facing Lee. "So, what else have you got?"   
  
Lee, whose eyes were closed, shook his head, his mouth curving into a smile.   
  
"You're relentless."  
  
"As ever."  
  
George touched the center of Lee's stomach and put his head on Lee's shoulder.  
  
"Don't you love me?"  
  
"Oh, no you don't, Weasley."  
  
"You know it's the same for me, too." George traced tiny circles around Lee's navel.  
  
"You can't manipulate that."  
  
"It's not manipulation. Honest, Lee. Heh, _honestly_. Look, no wand, no jokes." He sat up and held his hands to the side. "Just me in my freckles here."   
  
Lee looked sideways at George and then downwards. He was still wearing his shirt but was otherwise naked, and he bit his lip to fight off his smile and closed his eyes again.   
  
George leaned on his shoulder once more, nudging and nuzzling along Lee's jaw with his nose.  
  
"Show me what you know," he whispered.  
  
Lee inclined his head, leaning into George's attentions.   
  
"Tell me something first, just so I know what I'm dealing with here."  
  
"Anything."  
  
Lee's heart pounded and he took a breath to speak twice but said nothing. It wasn't his question that gave him pause, but rather the possible answer.   
  
"Do you just want this with me just because I'm here and available, or because it's _me_?"  
  
"Is there a difference?"  
  
"There might be."  
  
"You mean, do I want to use your body for my pleasure and then never Floo you again?"   
  
"Something like that." Lee chuckled.  
  
"Can't we be like we've always been? Only with this as well?" George rubbed his palm over Lee's hip.  
  
Lee considered George and gave him a thoughtful smile.  
  
"That," he said, sliding his hand into George's hair and pulled him close for a kiss, "would be perfect."  
  
George's urgency from before had passed as Lee's agreement to a new understanding between them was decided on. George shifted to climb astride Lee's lap as they kissed.  
  
"This is oddly _not_ as odd as I thought it might be," Lee murmured while taking a breath between kisses. "It's fantastic."  
  
Lee's hands snaked up under George's shirt. He was very aware of the newness of touching George so intimately but the feeling wasn't strong enough to keep him from gripping George's arse cheeks, massaging and subconsciously pulling down on George's hips as he arched upwards.  
  
George likewise was testing this new familiarity of his friend's body. Exploring Lee's shoulders and chest, he was rewarded with the sound of a tiny exhaled gasp when he teased Lee's small, taut nipple between his thumb and forefinger.   
  
"Mmph. Floor," Lee muffled, pushing George off.  
  
Scrambling to the floor, they sought out more bare skin. As if it was a team effort, together they removed George's shirt and then began pulling off Lee's trousers. As each inch of sleek sable skin was exposed, George watched intently, the tip of his tongue showing between his lips.  
  
"Nothing you haven't seen before," Lee muttered under the scrutiny.  
  
"Did I tell you how bloody gorgeous you are any of those times?"  
  
"No."   
  
"I'll be sure to tell you sometime then."  
  
Lee seemed to become slightly bashful by the round-a-bout compliment. Quickly lying over George, it wasn't apparent whether he was anxious for the close contact or to get out from under George's inspection.  
  
Silence between them wasn't new. They'd grown accustomed to a contented quiet over the past year without a constant need to entertain each other. Just _being_ together. However the silence between them was now caused by their mouths being otherwise occupied, which only drew attention to the fact that they were nearly breathless from snogging.   
  
With twining legs and wandering hands, they slowly rolled so that George was on top.  
  
Now recovered from the rush of his previous orgasm, George's cock flexed repeatedly until it stood stiff against Lee's still-wanting erection.  
  
"Wait. Ah, wait, wait." Lee stilled George from arching and frotting against him, taking a breath, visibly exerting the effort to contain his own mounting excitement. "Do you still want to do this? All the way?"  
  
George thrust against him once more.  
  
"Haven't changed my mind."  
  
Lee nodded and reached for his wand. Candles whisked to life, hovering in the air above, casting them into gentle light and shadow.  
  
"Why Mr. Jordan," George feigned a shocked damsel's voice, "you needn't romance me, sir, I'm already yours."  
  
"I know," Lee agreed, setting his wand down and taking a bottle out of the air that arrived by his summons. "But I don't care what you say, Mr. Weasley. It _is_ your first time … and you're worth it."   
  
George said nothing at the simple sweetness of Lee's slight shrug. He said nothing as Lee poured fine oil into his hands and rubbed it onto George's cock, slow and steady, glancing up at him with a quiet assuredness.   
  
"Come here," Lee instructed, kissing him chastely before lying back. He pulled his knees up, beckoning George to shuffle forward, and with coaxing hands, encouraged George to breech him.  
  
With a face expressing awe and concern, George pressed forward.  
  
Lee blew out tiny puffs of air, wincing once but it passed immediately into a look of heartfelt pleasure.  
  
"Godric!" George gasped. He looked down at Lee with surprise. "So _hot_."   
  
Lee smiled at George with obvious affection. Relaxing, he surrendered himself to George's quick study in the art of shagging your best mate. Guided by primeval instinct, George began to move, pressing his hips forward. The long, slow slide of his cock withdrawing pulled a groan from the back of his throat, and he thrust back into warmth of Lee's body again.   
  
They continued, George experimenting with shifting his weight and with the strength of his thrusts.  
  
Lee didn't know what to expect from George's stamina, but he didn't want to miss the opportunity to come with George inside of him. It took little time as excited as he was; he swiftly pulled himself to climax, every move, grunt, and shudder under George's inquisitive eye.  
  
George's arms had begun trembling from holding himself up. He grinned at Lee with approval, as though he'd just done something magnificently wicked to be proud of and, apparently finding that Lee's idea to be a good one, let himself slip blissfully into the spasms of orgasm as well.  
  
Shortly later, George lay with his head on Lee's torso, Lee's hand heavy across his back.  
  
"Do you actually feel any different?" Lee asked, moving his fingers in a comforting circle when he spoke.  
  
George didn't answer right away.  
  
"I didn't expect to like it so much." George readjusted his cheek on Lee's slightly damp skin. "The way people go on about it, I expected it to be fun and all that." He was quiet for another moment, rotating his head to press his lips against Lee's skin. "But I didn't expect it to _mean_ so much."  
  
George had taken another significant step forward in life that parted him from his lost brother a little bit more, even while the same step forward helped to heal him.  
  
Having somber thoughts enough, George raised his head suddenly. "You _have_ got a bedroom in this place, yeah?"  
  
"You've seen it."  
  
"Right. Well, let's shift. I've got something I want to tell Ron tomorrow."  
  
" _Ron_? What's that?"   
  
Lee didn't understand but he readily followed as George pulled him to his feet.   
  
"'Three indecent acts'. I've just done two; I need one more!"  
  
~^~


End file.
